El silencio de los inocentes
by AmanteDelYaoi5420
Summary: Para los huérfanos de la lluvia, las pesadillas de la humanidad comienzan al dormir por las noches oscuras. En cambio, las suyas mismas, se daban lugar al despertar a cada mañana en un mundo cuyo único color verdadero es el carmín de la sangre. (Este Fic participa del Reto Palabra al azar del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas). (Drabble).


El silencio de los inocentes.

.

.

 _Disclaimer_ : Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Advertencias_ generles: posible OoC, What If, etc.

 _Aviso_ : Este Fic participa del Reto Palabra al azar del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

.

.

¿Acaso... existirá algo que sea más desesperante que dormir por las noches, despertar a cada mañana, y encontrar que todavía estas soñando? Si de verdad hay algo peor que eso, pues desearía saberlo.

Las guerras no acaban. Muertes sin sentido se llevan a cabo, y por sobretodo eso, la inercia de un húmedo mar de sangre circula por los pequeños lagos de Amegakure. Incluso el diluvio de las lluvias parece haberse teñido de un fuerte color carmín.

Miro a mi alrededor y siento que ya no hay un mañana prometedor que nos espere, solo lo común: más muertes.

 _«¿Por qué será que la vida tiende a disparar en contra de aquellos que quieren llevar paz y entendimiento al mundo?»_

Mis camaradas solían hacerse esa pregunta muy a menudo. La intención de Akatsuki constaba en simplemente hallar una forma de paz entre las aldeas vecinas y Amegakure. Nuestra organización deseaba dar a conocer el significaba de la palabra "entendimiento" entre los humanos, y así concederle como ganancia un sentimiento nuevo al mundo ninja. Muy a pesar de eso, dolorosamente, fuimos nosotros los que terminamos perdiendo algo muy importante: a nuestro mejor amigo Yahiko.

Konan y yo presenciamos su entregada muerte, aunque la peor parte me fue concedida a mi. Algo que de cierto modo agradezco, hasta hoy en día, no le haya tocado a mi compañera.

 _«Oye, Nagato. ¿Qué se siente matar a tu mejor amigo usando la misma arma, con la cual juraste que siempre lo protegerías?»_

Las condenadas palabras salieron de los labios de Hanzo, y me cortaron sin piedad como miles de cuchillos.

Ese fue mi punto de total quiebre.

Mis ojos Rinnegan despertaron abruptamente. A partir de ese momento, ya nada fue igual para mi.

Nada poseía color: todo era gris y carmín.

Al ver los paisajes lluviosos pintados de esos colores, comencé a pensar que tal vez solo estaba dormido o desmayado; y que se trataba de un mal sueño. Observé a Konan sostener desesperadamente el cuerpo de Yahiko, pero todavía me quedaba la vaga esperanza de que todo fuese una pesadilla. Lamentablemente, esa esperanza fue muriendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo, entre gritos y sollozos salidos de mi garganta a quemarropa.

Por más que lo intentamos, después de la desgracia, Konan y yo no podíamos creer en nada. Decidimos ir por el sendero de esa cruel existencia matando a quieres se interpusieran en nuestro camino, puesto que nuestra nueva misión implicaba muertes necesarias, ya que ningún sacrificio es mucho si se trata de encontrar el significado de la paz.

Los Akatsuki somos conocidos por ser asesinos que, según las aldeas, buscan destruir el mundo. Pero... ¿Cómo puede el mundo juzgarnos sin siquiera conocer nuestro dolor?

Mediante la muerte y el dolor se puede encontrar la verdadera paz, eso es algo que nadie más aparte de la nueva generación de Akatsuki entiende. Aquellos que anteriormente conocían el dolor de Konan y el mío, murieron en el campo de batalla junto a Yahiko.

Aún en vida, nuestro mejor amigo pasó sus días soñando con sentir aquella fina y frágil esperanza de que algún día el mundo entero se tendría empatía. Tras su muerte, ese sueño pasó a corresponderme a mi. Ahora puedo darme cuenta de que para lograr que haya "empatía" entre los humanos, es esencial que todos sientan el mismo dolor.

Como dije anteriormente, las pesadillas se tornaron reales. Apenas comenzaron y solo silencio podemos guardar por el momento. Konan sufre en secreto, y yo muero por dentro: ese es el silencio de los inocentes.

Las pesadillas de la humanidad comienzan al dormir por las noches, en cambio las nuestras, comienzan al despertar a cada mañana en un mundo sin verdadero color.

Ahora los inocentes sabemos que no existe algo peor que vivír una pesadilla despierto.

 _._

 _._

 _Fin._


End file.
